


Boys and their toys

by stahl_021801



Category: JAG
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DADT Repeal, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: It took Victor leaving the Marine Corps for Jason Tiner to come out to him and act on his true feelings for this Marine that he has known for 15 years."Tiner?" asked Victor."Let my actions of this moment speak for me right now. Please be quiet," says Jason as he grabs Victor's head and pulls it forward to him. Their lips met for the first time and the sparks went through the two men like lighting."I never knew that you liked that too, Victor," says Tiner as he points down to Victor's enlarged cock."Just for you love. Unwrap you package," says Victor."Christmas came early for me then," says Jason."Open up your gift and have fun," says Victor.





	1. plugs and cum.

It was after DADT was repealed that Tiner acted on his lust for another man that he thought was straight, Victor. A marine that never showed those ideals as he and Tiner talked at work and outside of work. Tiner had to find a retired Marine, Victor Galindez. He had this feeling that he couldn't shake: attraction. They have known each other since they were at JAG together. Now the DADT is no longer around, he wants to act on his feelings. He dials the number that was last on record for Victor.

 

"Galindez?" asked Tiner.

 

"This is Victor Galindez. May I ask who is calling?" asked Victor.

 

"It's Tiner, Victor. I just wanted to say 'Hi' and to let you know that I am out your way in New Mexico this week for a vacation and wanted to do dinner," says Jason.

 

"That would be great Jason. Let me know when you are free and then we can meet up. It has been over 5 years, so a lot of things have changed and it will be good to catch up again," says Victor.

 

"That would be great, Victor. I will call you when I get into town. It was good talking to you again Victor," says Jason.

 

"I have missed you," says Victor as he hangs up.

 

Jason just thought of the last thing Victor had said to him and wondered about his sexuality with that line. Jason got packed and ready to leave for a week long trip to New Mexico to catch up with an old friend. Who knows where it will lead them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Victor thought of the phone call that he got from Tiner and wondered if it was some sort of indicator of what is to come with the two of them. Victor went back to his office at the New Mexico State Patrol Office. It was a long day thinking and dwelling over that call and the meaning of it after all these years. It was another three days before the two men made contact again at the airport.

 

"Admiral?" asked Victor. 

 

"State Trooper Galindez, it is good to see you again, son," says Aj.

 

"Likewise sir. I was here to pick up Tiner, but I can give you guys all a lift to your guys' hotels. It will be nice to catch up," says Victor.

 

"It will be really good to do dinner soon," says Aj as Harm walks up and grabs Aj's hand.

 

"Galindez?" asked Harm.

 

"Captain Rabb, it's good seeing you again," says Victor as they exchange handshakes as Tiner walks up to the group.

 

"I agree with Victor on that line, Captain. It's good seeing you guys. I had no idea that you two were going to be out this direction," says Tiner.

 

"We like to keep people on their toes with our travel plans," says Harm.

 

"Good seeing you again Tiner," says Aj.

 

"Hey Jason," says Victor as they shake hands.

 

"Where are the three of you staying while you are in town?" asked Victor.

 

"I am at the Crowne Plaza," says Jason.

 

"We are at the Embassy Suites," says Aj as he grabs the bags for him and Harm.

 

"Thank you," whispers Harm.

 

"I will drop you and the Admiral off first and then Jason. We should plan for dinner towards midweek," says Victor.

 

"That would be great," says Harm, Aj, and Tiner.

 

"That's settled. Let's stow and go," says Victor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Victor noticed the matching rings on the Admiral and the Captain's hands but didn't want too press it. He did notice how much slower Harm was to the group and was wondering on a few things: flight injury or pregnancy. He knew that Harm was able to carry children and was thinking around that line with him and the Admiral. They reached the first hotel, Embassy Suites. 

 

"Harm, Aj, we are here. Let me get the bags out for you," says Victor.

 

"Thanks Victor, but we got it," says Aj.

 

"It's no problem for me, sir," says Victor as he walks to the back of the SUV and grabs the bags.

 

"Thanks, son," says Aj.

 

"Thanks Victor. We will see you this week for dinner," says Harm as the two men hug. That just confirmed it for Victor: pregnant. Harm looked at him with now knowing eyes and just nodded at Victor.

 

"Good seeing you, sirs," says Tiner as they part ways.

 

"Likewise Tiner. See you this week for dinner," says the two men as they head it to the counter to check in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"It was good seeing them. I had no idea that they were going to be here though," says Jason.

 

"It was good seeing them. They are so happy right now. I could tell that something was wrong with Harm though. When I hugged him, it just confirmed what I was thinking; he's pregnant and they are married," says Victor.

 

"I thought something was wrong at first with Harm, but now that you mention what we just saw, I agree with you on that Victor," says Jason as his hand slides a little more towards Victor's leg. Victor noticed it and decided to make a move, hopefully the right move. He grabbed Jason's hand and moved it to his cock. Tiner looked into victor's eyes and realized what this meant, move forward in their friendship.

 

"Come to my room after I check in," says Jason as he grabs at Victor's balls.

 

"With pleasure, Yoemen," says Victor as he could feel tiner moving his hand up and down the front of his work pants.

 

"I don't want you to get your uniform pants stained though," says Tiner.

 

"I always have a second set with me at all time," says Victor as they pull up to the Crowne Plaza.

 

"Thank you for this, Victor. I thought I was crazy for pinning over you for the last 15 years. You have been the one that I have wanted for a very long time," says Tiner as they kiss in Victor's car.

 

"Let's get parked and then we can start on the fun stuff later," says Victor.

 

"Okay," says Tiner. 

 

Victor pulls into the parking lot and finds the perfect spot, near the front door but not to close. Victor gets out and helps Tiner with his bags and walk up to the hotel front desk. 

 

"May I help you gentlemen?" asks the front desk clerk.

 

"I am checking. The name is Jason Tiner," says Jason.

"Okay. Is it for two people?" asked the front desk clerk. 

 

"No, but I may have an overnight guest twice during the week," says Tiner as he gives her a wink.

 

"Okay. Would you be the person that he is referring too, sir?" asked the clerk.

 

"Yes ma'am. Name is Victor Galindez," says Victor.

 

"I will note that in the system and here is your keys," says the front desk clerk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jason and Victor make their way over to the elevator and head up to room 1486. As they ride the elevator, no one else comes onto the elevator. So Tiner decides to play more with Victor's cock from behind his back. Victor opens up his fly to let Tiner gain access to the swollen cock. Tiner undoes his pants low enough for Victor to start prepping him to take the large cock of this retired Marine. Tiner gasps as he feels fingers sliding in and out of him as the elevator makes it's way to there floor. They were on floor ten before they decided to close up for now. Tiner felt something going into his ass that was new.

 

"What....is that?" asked Tiner.

 

"A plug. It will keep you open for me and will help with keep my cum inside of you during this week of fun," says Victor in his low tone.

 

"Oh....god.....Victor. Move it in and out some more, please!" yells Tiner.

 

"I will when we are in the room. We only have to more floors to get buttoned up again, Jason," says Victor.

 

"Okay," whines Tiner.

 

The doors of the elevator open up on to floor 14 as the two men exit and made their way to Tiner's room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Come on in, Victor," says Jason as he opens the door. The two men walk into the suite that he had rented for the week.

 

Tiner locks the door and places the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign out on the door for them not to be bothered.

 

"Over here with them Victor," says Jason as he points to the corner in the bed room.

 

"Okay. Strip for me Yoemen," says Victor as he places the bags in the corner of the room. Jason starts to take off his shirt and pants while keeping the boxers on until they got into bed.

 

"Come here, Gunny," says Tiner.

 

Victor walks over to the bed as he grabs Tiner and throws him onto his back on the bed. Victor walks over to his new found lover laying there in front of him. Victor plays with the plug and hears Jason whine loudly as Victor fucks him with the plug. "Relax," whispers Victor.

 

"Okay," says Tiner. 

 

Victor flips Tiner over and goes for his mouth. "Take my cock, Jason," says Victor as he 69's their position.

 

"Okay," says Jason.

 

Jason opens up his mouth and starts to take the prized package into an overly wet mouth. Jason bucks up as he feels the plug moving rapidly faster than in the elevator. Victor could feel that Jason was about to explode his load as Victor kept playing with the plug.

 

"VICTOR!!!!" yells Jason as he feels his balls tightening up to release his load.

 

Victor moves his mouth over the leaking cock of his new lover. Victor could feel his buildup happening too. Jason bucks up even higher than earlier to let Victor know that he was cumming and cumming harder than he ever has done in his life.

 

"JASON!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Victor.

 

The two men are spent for a little while. It takes them an hour to detangle from each other and to recover from the best blow jobs each men had ever had in their lives. They get up and walk over to the shower to get ready for the best sex that they each ever had. Victor grabs Jason's plug and pulls it out. Jason whines at the emptiness that is now left in his ass. jason could feel Victor prepping him even more to take the enormous cock the Victor has been given.

 

"Jason?" asked Victor.

 

"I am good love. Please fuck me now," says Jason as he pulls on Victor's cock.

 

"With pleasure, Jason. Relax and breathe. I need you relaxed as I enter you," says Victor and Jason listens to Victor's advice. 

 

"Oh....oh.....oh....my god!!!" yells Jason as je feels Victor slide into him for the very first time as he gets balls deep into Jason.

 

"Are you good Jason?" asked Victor.

 

"I am now. That feels amazing. I can't tell you how many times I have fantasized about this ever since I met you at JAG HQ, Marine," says Jason as he could feel Victor's cock come to attention again as it slide s over Jason's prostrate. 

 

"There was many a night when I was deployed that I fell asleep thinking about you as I was fucking my own hand. thinking of you taking me until you choked on the semen and spit that you had in your mouth. It helped me get through some rough and dangerous nights," says Victor as he starts to thrust into Jason faster and faster each time he pulled out of the former Yoemen.

 

"Victor, I want what Harm and A.J. have," says Jason.

 

"I have a feeling that you will have all of that in due time. It just might be a little out of order though," says Victor.

 

Jason pulls Victor down to the floor and flips him to be able to ride him better. "JASON!!!!!!!!" yells Victor as he cums again.

 

"That was amazing Victor. I need the plug," says Jason. 

 

"Good thing I brought the biggest one in here to put into you. It measures about the same as my cock but not the full length," says Victor as he slides it into Tiner.

 

"My turn Gunny," says Jason.

 

"Okay, Jason. Make me cum again," says Victor as he presents his ass for the taking. Jason noticed that Victor had had a plug in up until they walked into the shower. 

 

"Already prepped and ready for me? I like a Marine that makes it easier on the Sailor to gain access to there prize," says Jason as he starts to fondle Victor's balls and ass as he licks the hole open even more. Victor bucks up as he feels the tongue breech the muscle in his ass.

 

"Jason!!!! Please take me......oh.....oh... oh....my god!!!" yells Victor as he finally feels Jason pushing into him with precum dripping on to his cock as natural lube.

 

"Relax and breathe, Victor. Just like that," says Jason as he is balls deep into his new found lover and former coworker.

 

"I love you, Jason," says Victor.

 

"I love you too, Victor," says Jason as he moved at a fever pitch to make that Marine cum and cum again this evening.

 

Victor and Jason went at it for another three hours.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

At the Embassy Suites, Harm and Aj have settled into there room and just relaxed on the couch for a little while.

 

"Harm?" asked A.J.

 

"I am good, love. I know that this was a bit of a surprise to see Jason and Victor today. I am just happy they are finally acting on it though," says Harm as he rubs his belly.

 

"I know. It took 15 years for this night to happen for them. I am glad that we will be able to tell them about our twins, though," says A.J. as he rubs Harm's belly and his belly. "Don't forget, i also have a set in me, too."

 

"Wait.....What? You never told me that, A.J. We are going to have four babies?" asked Harm.

 

"Yes we are, Harm. I am due three months after you. I think Victor might have figured it out with you, Harm," says A.J.

 

"I thought so. He had this look that told me 'It's fine with me' and I am happy for him. I know that he has been looking for the right partner. I know that you would have never figured it out at work that he wasn't straight because he always put it out there that he was," says Harm.

 

"Your right, Harm," says A.J. as he starts to open up Harm's pants to get at that cock of Harm's. Harm leans back far enough to give A.J. enough room to get all the way to Harm's balls.

 

A.J. moved to the tip of Harm's cock and started to go at the speed of a Tomcat aircraft. Harm started to hold A.j.'s head in place as he started to cum in his mouth. "Got to love a blow job from a SEAL," says Harm with a typical smirk on his face that the Admiral has grown to love about him.

 

"I am glad that you like that, Captain. Your ass is mine. Hands and knees. Use the back of the couch for you hands," says A.J.

 

"Thank you sir. May I have another?" asked Harm.

 

"Yes you may have another," says A.J. as he starts to fuck Harm on the couch. Harm was surprised that he was still that opened up from this morning. 

 

A.J. grabbed the dildo out of their bag and lubes it up to put into Harm's ass as he fucks harm in the other hole that he has. A.J. speeds up and slows up with the dildo that is up Harm's ass. A.j. puts it at its top speed. Harm is trying best to  "AJ!!!!" yells Harm as he cums on the towels that the Admiral has laid on the couch for them to clean up with.  Harm was about three months away from his due date and this was a perfect trip for the two men.

  


"Harm?" asked A.J.

  


"I haven't cummed like that since we first started dating. God that felt good. I love you," says Harm as he pulls A.J. in for a kiss.

  


"I love you too, Harm. I love the fact that you are just getting out of the extreme hornyness stage while I am coming up to it. Thank you for this trip," says A.J.

  


"You are welcome, Love," says Harm as they kiss again.

  


  


  


* * *

  


  


Jason was looking at his lover with wild eyes, like a tiger stalking his prey. Victor got up to head to the bathroom when Jason stopped him. Jason grabbed Victor by his balls and tugged on them hard and got a scream out of him. "Jason!!!!!" yells Victor.

  


"I know that this is hard and ripe for the taking. I will have you screaming again tonight. It will be fun," says Jason.

  


"It will be fun," says Victor.

  


"We will make great kids," says Jason. 

  


"I know. I have been waiting for you to fuck me in that hole all night long," says Victor as Jason grinned at him. 

  


"I can't wait. Let's see how long it's going to take to make you scream again," says Jason.

  


:Let me get into the right spot for you, Jason," says Victor.

  


Victor walked over to the edge of the bed again and presented to Jason his womb. "This will be fun, Victor. Now stay still for a minute," says Tiner as he enters Victor.

  


"Do it know, Jason," says Victor as he feels the teasing with the pressure build up.

  


Jason enters his best friend and now lover. "Rock me hard!!!" yells Victor.

  


Jason takes that to heart. He pushes balls deep into Victor as they started to move in sync. Jason started to pull almost all the way out and slammed back in to him each time a little more harder than the last time. "OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Victor as he feels the warmth starting to build in Jason's cock.

  


"Easy love. i got you. Rest now as I work you good," says Jason. Jason grabs a cock ring out of his bag and places it on Victor's cock to prevent him from cumming to quickly. Victor starts to feel it vibrate as Jason kept thrusting in faster and faster. With each thrust he went deeper and deeper into Victor's ass. "I love you, Victor. I will take care of you." says Jason as he turns on the ring. Victor loves the feel as he starts to feel it build up more and more with each pulse of cock ring.


	2. Day two of vacation

Harm was thinking about the day of delivery too much lately. He was scared but never wanted to admit it to the Admiral. "A.J., can we talk?" asked Harm.

 

"Anything wrong?" asked A.j.

 

"I am just nervous about what is coming at the end of this, A.J. I am not ready for this," says Harm as he breaks down.

 

"Oh baby. It will be okay. I know I will be 6 months at that point but I can still help you with things related to the up keep of our family and house," says A.J. as he rubs both of their bellies.

 

"I needed to hear that, sir," says Harm as they kiss again and went for another round of sex.

 

"Cum for me," whispers A.j. as he grabs Harm's balls as he thrusts into Harm again.

 

"Thank you!!!!!!!!" yells Harm as he cums as the Admiral let's go of his husband's cock.

 

A.J. leans down and kisses Harm as they finish off each others orgasam. Harm collapsed onto the bed next to the admiral. "I'm hungry," says A.J.

 

"Room service," says Harm.

 

They pull out the menu and take a look at it to decide what they are going to pick for dinner. "Pizza?" asked A.J.

 

"Sounds good," says Harm. "I am going to take a bath before dinner. Would you help me in to the tub?" 

 

"I will. Let me order and then we will get you comfy," says A.J.

 

"I love you," says Harm.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Victor was looking at the watch he was wearing and realized he was about to be later for work. "Babe, I over slept. I have to go into work today," says Victor.

 

"I get it, Vic. I should have planned this earlier to have you get the time off in time. Next time," says Tiner.

 

"That would be great Jason. See you tonight. I will call you if something changes, though," says Victor.

 

"I will text the Admiral and the Captain on what day this week will work for dinner," says Jason.

 

"That would be great. Let them know that Wednesday is a day that I have personal plans with you but any other time but then," says Victor.

 

"Okay, Victor. Be safe today," says Jason.

 

"I will," says Victor as he thinks back onto how today will change his life. Will he be back in the field or will he be in the office all the time? Victor goes into the bathroom to get ready and changes into the clean pair of uniform pants that he had with.

 

"I'm heading out," says Victor as the two men kiss goodbye.

 

"See you tonight," says Jason.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Victor arrived at work to see balloons tied to his door with a note card attached to it. "Marcy?" asked Victor.

 

"Hello, Victor. I have no idea wof what this is, but someone must really like you," says Marcy.

 

"Thanks, Marcy. I will have this in my office. If anyone needs me, that is where I am hiding out at for now," says Victor.

 

Victor takes the balloons and note into his office. He opens the note. It reads: 'Victor, It is a go. You are the new assistant Chief for the New Mexico State Troopers. Congratulations Victor. Love, Tiner.'

 

Victor shakes his head as he realized that it is true. He got the biggest and scariest promotion in his life. The Assistant Chief. 'That is why Tiner came out here,' thinks Victor.

 

"Thanks Marcy," says Victor.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_**'Aj, Harm. I talked with  Victor before he went into work this morning and wanted to rely this information to you guys. All but Wednesday works for us.'** _

 

Harm and Aj talk about the options for this week on dinner and decided that Thursday was the best day for them.

 

_**'Harm and I talked. How does Thursday sound for dinner?'** _

 

_**'Sounds good. I will let Victor know that it will be Thursday. I will let you know when and were it will be at.'** _

 

_**'That is is great. Let us and we will be there.'** _

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 Harm heard what A.J. had said and started to strip down to get ready for the bath. A.j. drew the warm water for Harm and added Lavender bath oil to help Harm relax.

 

"I got you Harm. Just let me help," says A.J. as he gives Harm his hand. 

 

"Thanks A.J.. Is that lavender?" asked Harm.

 

"It is. I know that this is a very relaxing bath oil. You look like you need it," says A.J.

 

"This feels good. I love you," says Harm as he slides into the water for a kiss from A.J. Harm grabs at A.J.'s cock as he relaxes into the water. A.J. climbs into the water just above Harm's head and fucks his mouth. 

 

"Take me Captain," says A.J.

 

"I would love to, Admiral, but after the bath," says Harm.

 

"Surething Harm. It sounds like the food is here. Don't try to get out until I find out what is going on," says A.J.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Room Service," says the man on the other side of the door.

 

"Hello. Bring it in and place it on the counter right there. I can take care of the rest of it," says A.J.

 

"Okay," says the room service guy. 

 

A.J. felt off about this encounter. He let the guy go forward and place it on the counter. He walks away from A.J. with a bulge in his Jacket. "May I help you with anything else?" asked A.J.

 

"No we are all good. Time to pay your final check of life though Admiral," says the room service guy. Harm hears this and grabs the robe and gets out of the tub and into the shower. He grabbed his phone and dialed Victor's phone number.

 

_**'Victor! I need help! I am at the Embassy Suites. Need an ambulance for the Admiral. He has been attacked in our room at the hotel. I am in 1486. Please Hurry!'** _

 

_**'Harm?'** _

 

_**'Hurry! I am in the bathroom hiding. I was in the tub when this all started. Please help us.'** _

 

_**'I will be there soon. I will have my team with me to help out. Stay hidden until we get there. Try to stay out of this, sir. Keep you children safe.'** _

 

_**'I will Victor.'** _

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The attacker hears Harm's call to Victor and starts to walk towards the Captain. A.J. gets to his knees and grabs the attacker's legs and takes him to the ground. Harm hears the commotion in the living room of their hotel room. Harm is terrified at the potential outcomes of this situations: early delivery or death. Harm grabbed the robe and covered himself up even though he knows that it wouldn't help him but needed to cover up.

 

Harm looked down on the floor of the shower and saw blood. He moved his hand down to his crotch to see it if it was from the birth canal. He pulls up his hand and sees blood. Harm was worried about A.J. He doesn't hear anything. He starts to shake violently as he hears the attacker make his way into the bathroom. 

 

"Come on CAPTAIN!!! Your next!!" yells the attacker.

 

Harm doesn't reply to the attacker. He is huddled in the corner of the shower to protect himself. The attacker walks into the bathroom a little further and sees Harm in the corner of the shower. He moves closer to Harm. Harm pulls his legs into his chest even more to protect the babies that he is losing. Harm felt fear raise up in his body. 

 

The attacker walks in further and strikes Harm multiple time in the face and stomach. Harm kept covered up as he was hit. He was screaming in pain as each strike hits on his face and body.

 

"A.J.!!!!!!!!!!" yells Harm.

 

A.J. tries to get to Harm but couldn't due to his injuries. He just lays there hearing the beating of his husband. "HARM!!!!!!!!!" All A.J. hears is screaming. The attacker walks back out of the bathroom and refocuses his efforts on the Admiral.

 

"STOP!!" yells A.J.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!!!! I need a a group to come with me to the downtown location of the Embassy Suites. There is an attack currently going on in room 1486. I have a very personal connection with the victims. I was a member of the US Marine Corps. I worked at the Navy JAG HQ. That is how I met the Admiral and the Captain that are now being attacked. We need to get tac gear and go in as quietly as possible. The Captain is pregnant and is hiding in the bathroom. He may come out to check on the Admiral after we take out this bastard. Let's roll out!" yells Victor.

 

 

He sees his team gathering and grabbing their gear. They all gather back into the bullpen and head out to the hotel. It was the longest 30 minutes that Harm had to ever ait it his life. "Ready?" asked Victor. 

 

"Yes sir!" yells his team.

 

The twenty man team makes there way up the stairwell to the 14th floor. They hear the noise and start to move forward. Victor gives the hand signals to breach the door. Victor sees the guy on top of the Admiral hitting him in the stomach. Bang. They see the guy go down and a grin on Victor's face. "Admiral?" asked Victor. 

 

"Victor....get to Harm," says A.J. 

 

Victor walks towards the bathroom and sees blood on the floor of the bathroom. He sees a bloody Harm and sinks down to his knees to check on the Captain. "Harm?" asked Victor. 

 

Harm looks up and sees a familiar face. "Victor....how is he?" asked Harm.

 

"He is going to be fine once we get the two of you to the hospital. Stay still. I know that you want to go to him but I need to have him treated," says Victor.

 

"Okay, Victor. Help me up," says Harm.

 

"Sorry Harm. I need for you to stay where you are until I know that you are going to be moved smoothly," says Victor. 

 

"Thanks Victor," says Harm.


End file.
